


【搬旧文】冷风吹

by Wiege_Grabe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 19世纪匈牙利反抗奥地利统治AU, F/M, 人类设定
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiege_Grabe/pseuds/Wiege_Grabe





	【搬旧文】冷风吹

海德威利·伊丽莎白用自己右手的指甲挖出左手指甲中的泥，而后又用左手重复了之前的动作，最后用牙齿把指甲嗑短。她看了看自己参差不齐的指甲，又翻过手来，看了看手掌，掌缝中也有泥。她犹豫了一下，开始舔舐自己的手掌，她想，猫是这么做的，别的动物也是，自己的伤口大部分时候也是这么处理的，动物们比人强多了。

她并没有觉得这种生活在条件上有多么的不舒适——她并不是追求生活条件的人，甚至并不习惯过人们常说的所谓“干净”的生活。泥土是她的朋友。泥土孕育万物。天上落雨，泥土吸水，长出了植物，动物吃植物和动物，人也吃植物和动物。人还杀人，还吃人。

伊丽莎白她也杀过人，不止一次。跟她年纪差不多的奥地利小兵，那是第一次，她想，之后要是能杀掉些大人物，或许就不会是这样了。或许“一切都会好起来”，就像有些人那么宣传的那样，他们会获得最终的自由；或许她干脆会被直接处死：反正不会是在这个监狱、失去自由地等待，等待被释放或者处死。

她有窗户，可以看到草原以及地平线；她和这里其他的人们每天有两次可以在圆形的中庭中放风，那儿可以看到天。这地方不大，土坯房子，十几间小室围成了圆筒状，外面还刷了白灰。看守也没几个人。

伊丽莎白知道，有的人在向奥地利人告发出更多的人，他们的同伙，或者是头领，或许这也是把他们关在这里的一个缘故。她想，除了这点，他们也没什么用处，大概那些奥地利人还觉得自己很仁慈，居然没把这些野蛮的反叛者直接杀掉，而是以这么人道的手段，只是囚禁——只是囚禁起来，这是多么的令人感动的慈悲之心啊。

_“孔雀飞吧，_

_飞到议会的屋顶上。_

_放走那些可怜的囚犯们啊，_

_他们被锁在了里面。”_

孔雀飞不出去，更不要说，这里也不会有什么孔雀，这首歌怎么会那么唱呢？但是伊丽莎白不管这个，她还是唱了起来，

_“孔雀飞起来了啊，_

_飞到了议会的屋顶上。_

_它带来了洗浴的水，_

_给那些囚犯们。”_

她看着自己显然干净了不少的双手，

_“‘你要把自己擦干净，_

_因为你是有罪的。_

_请求主啊，_

_请求宽恕。’”_

她把双手交叠在胸前，好似在祷告，

_“‘我是个囚犯啊，_

_我是个囚犯，_

_我等待着被释放。_

_只有主知道，_

_我何时能被宽恕。” **[1]**_

罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦在用小刀削他的铅笔，那铅笔已经短得不能再短，但是进城一趟买铅笔不容易，他要省着些用。那个姑娘又在唱歌，而他刚刚笨手笨脚地居然把铅弄断了！还好他削得很快，尚且来得及在他的小本子上记下来她的曲调。他不懂匈牙利语，不知道她唱的歌词。但是他知道自己要记下这个。这比李斯特、勃拉姆斯那些人们，打着匈牙利的旗号搞出来的吉普赛音乐伟大得不知道有多少。

本子上已经记了好几十首曲调，开始他还细致地把铅笔削尖、用尺比着打了五线谱，音符清晰明确，甚至还用花体字标出了Moderato还是Allegro；不久之后就变成了在粗铅笔潦草地画出的几条线上，音符满天飞。他想，之后如果直接用唱名记录，就可以省掉画五线谱了，或许他还可以自创一套快速记谱的方法……

他觉得在自己的人生中，这是第二次这么有激情地活着。第一次是在文法中学的时候，自己不顾家庭的施压、老师的逼迫，占用本该去学习拉丁文或者数学的时间去写曲子。上课时在老师眼皮下写，晚上回到宿舍在昏暗的煤油灯下写。当然那些曲子现在看起来可以算是少年轻狂之作——罗德里赫想，自己似乎是长大、成熟了吧，不会再搞那种玩意了。

激情这种东西大概本来就不是他这种人应该有的——他的人生轨迹应该是文法中学之后，或是上大学——其实那并不是一个好选择，他的父亲如是说，“大学里都是些留长头发的自由派”——寄宿制的军校会是个好选择，就是现在这样，也是符合他家族的位置，以及他在家族中的位置的——之后则是公务员，逐渐靠着年龄和所谓“勤恳工作”而逐渐提升自己的位置，就像他的父亲，以及他的哥哥的将来一样。

他的父母当然不会反对他学习音乐，相反，还给他创造学习的条件，毕竟这是他们这个阶级正确而优秀的修养之一，剧院什么的更是“城市人”必不可少的社交场合。

他开始还尝试说服自己，军校只是比文法学校多一些军事上的训练，其管理总的来说还是差不多的，自己应该已经习惯被管束、并安于此。但是，不知为何，还是出了差错。叛逆之心还是令人失望地冒了出来，就像被魔鬼蛊惑了似的。于是他在临毕业之前的实践就不幸地是来到这个监狱——其他分到这个工作的都是真正的混小子，别人的都是比这个体面不少的活计。

他咬咬铅笔头，不去想他那些令人沮丧的同学。他觉得，那些“体面”也没什么，跟这些匈牙利人呆在这里，比随便去某个好吃懒做的营地中过上几个月要有趣得多。更不用说，他还遇见了海德威利·伊丽莎白小姐——他不确定这就是她的名字，不过至少犯人的登记簿上是这么写的。那个姑娘在唱歌，带领着其他的男女囚犯也一起唱。他们唱歌的时候是那么平静，即使他们可能明天就会被处死，即使他们中间就有人去告密以求自保。罗德里赫试图从他们的眼神和音乐中读出些讽刺——他觉得，即使眼神可以掩饰，但音乐不能——但是丝毫没有。他宁愿他们是在讽刺这些愚蠢的看守者，包括他自己——我们难道不值得讽刺么？他觉得，这种连讽刺都缺乏的态度，或许是一种更巨大的抗争。他们的不作为，就是最大的作为。

他觉得他身边的人完全不会明白他的这些复杂而无意义的想法。他当然也不会徒劳地给他们去解释——并且，万一被抓住了什么把柄，被认定是有“通敌行为”的话，显然是更棘手的状态。

那位姑娘在看他。他赶紧转移了自己的视线，专心在记录着的纸笔上。

那个男人又在写着什么，又似乎很焦急的样子。他难道是在记录我们唱的歌？他是哪儿来的？他是看守，为什么和其他人不一样，为什么会干这种事情？

海德威利·伊丽莎白不想思考这些，她低下头，只在唱自己的歌。感谢那些奥地利人们到现在还没有剥夺他们这个小爱好。

_“走在门前望着高高的天。_

_看那天堂的门打开。”_

这里的天确实变得很高，或许是由于她只能在每天放风的时候和其他的囚徒一起从狭小的中庭向上仰望，头顶的那一小片圆形的天。这倒是像一条通向着天堂的路。她不知道自己的生命什么时候结束，也不知道结束后是不是去天堂，她的妈妈说玛尔塔外祖母是去了天堂。但其实这种事应该没人知道，她妈妈不会知道，教堂的神父也不会。杀人的人也不会知道，因为当她结束了那些人的生命的时候，她没有感受到那些灵魂去了哪里。

或许主知道他们的灵魂将会去哪里，她想，要是那些奥地利人能够都下地狱去就好了。可是那对她来说又有什么用呢？不过她和她的战友们，似乎也没做过什么好事情，天堂大概也没有他们的位置。虽然歌是那么唱的，他们能被主宽恕。

她出于对不自由的反抗，而落入了如今更不自由的境地。事实上，她也不知道自己应该追求些什么。于是她只能继续唱这首摇篮曲，她同室的村妇玛尔莎和比她还年轻的姑娘希拉也在轻轻地和着。

_“天堂的门内有个小圆桌，_

_我们圣洁的玛丽身旁的烛光颤动。” **[2]**_

罗德里赫坐在简陋的监狱外。他庆幸自己能比囚徒们看到更多的天和地。这里也只有天和地——平原荒野，仿佛被遗弃。他不知道这些匈牙利人的命运是什么，那似乎也与他无关，他只在这里呆上半年就可以离开，而那些人会是多久？或者他们的生命就在这里结束？如果他们也要把海德威利小姐也处死了呢？罗德里赫从来没有杀过人，也没有仔细地观察一个人死去。但是海德威利小姐，她仿佛根本不可能死去。他也不想叫那姑娘死掉，虽然他什么也做不了。

他安静地回到伊丽莎白的囚室附近。有时候这里也坐着别人，毕竟她和同一囚室的希拉都是漂亮姑娘。看守与犯人不许说话，这是这里的规矩，只有军官来的时候犯人才可以得到允许地向军官报告一些什么。罗德里赫也不觉得自己需要说什么——自己不会匈牙利语，那姑娘的德语似乎也不甚好。

他不小心又把眼神和那个姑娘的对上，觉得自己像是个傻瓜，并且想要跳舞。不是那些优雅的，而是他以前看见吉普赛人、匈牙利人、波兰人跳的，疯狂、挑逗、淫荡的。他想象着自己在跳，虽然实际上四肢还是拘谨地被禁锢在那里，但是他脑子中已经出现了那些疯狂的音乐，而肢体则随着音乐摇摆，甚至搂着伊丽莎白一起，在想象中她躯体的重量和温度却如此真实，甚至还有土壤的腥气。

罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦和他的战友们的任务提前结束了。仿佛遗忘了他们这一群人的帝国终于又派人眷顾他们了。当传令的军官骑着马过来的时候，看守和囚犯都不知道会是怎样的命令，是继续审问，还是释放，或者终于等来了死刑。

伊丽莎白觉得自己不想死，毕竟一心求死的人在世界上也算是少数。她想活着，虽然也无法具体举出来继续活着还有什么事能做。但她不想死，她还没爱过，还没恨过。她甚至升起了不切实际的希望，那个总听她唱歌的奇怪看守，能不能把自己放走？那个人又来了，忧心忡忡，又像是被惊吓到了的样子，脸色苍白。她瞪着这个人，这家伙看起来挺年轻，文弱怯懦得不像个军人，倒像是哪里的学生。但伊丽莎白也不知道该对他说什么。她唱着，

_“冷风吹，这是个坏兆头。_

_自由的生活，自由的小鸟，自由的时光多么好。_

_我也可以走，如果我也可以，如果我能重获自由。_

_但是我不自由，我的脚和手上有镣铐。_

_冷风吹，这是个坏兆头。” **[3]**_

罗德里赫听不懂她在唱什么。他看着她，似乎从她的表情中看到了从未见过的恐慌和渴求。

伊丽莎白也会死。罗德里赫似乎一直在回避这个事实，他觉得自己无法接受这个事，仿佛如果不去想的话，它就不会发生了。他想自己是不是爱上了那个姑娘。他没爱过什么人，也不知道爱会是一种什么感觉。但是不管是不是爱，那都无法把她的牢笼碾碎，叫她像个自由的小鸟一样。他什么都做不了。

他们同时感到了巨大的悲痛，如同上千人在耳边大声地痛苦叫嚷。匈牙利草原上方的天也阴沉得仿佛要干脆掉下来。

[1]Repülj, Madár, Repülj（Fly Peacock Fly），歌词及英译<http://lyricstranslate.com/en/repuelj-madar-repuelj-fly-bird-fly.html-0#ixzz2wMu9OjlL>

[2]Mária altatója（Mary’s Lullaby），歌词及英译http://lyricstranslate.com/en/maria-altatoja-marys-lullaby.html#ixzz2wMqbK1uo

[3]Hidegen Fújnak a Szelek（Cold Winds are Blowing），歌词及英译http://lyricstranslate.com/en/hidegen-fujnak-szelek-cold-winds-are-blowing.html#ixzz2wMpvpMS7


End file.
